User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Nergigante
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter: World, better known as the Eater of Elder Dragons or Extinction Dragon, Nergigante! Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Nergigante *Nergigante is called the Extinction Dragon (Japanese 滅尽龍) because it is said to be an Elder Dragon that destroys everything. Once it goes on a rampage, it'll destroy everything in its path. *Nergigante's existence has been known for quite a while now. From few sightings of it, and most witnesses dying after one attacked, it was hard to say what Nergigante was. It was an unclassified monster, at a time, before it was finally seen in the New World during the Elder Crossing. The Research Commission kept tabs on Nergigante during the Elder Crossing, so that investigators could study the monster, and hopefully better understand it and the Elder Crossing. **Nergigante is pretty rare, just like others in its class. *Nergigante was put into the Elder Dragon class, due to its overwhelming strength and its favorite prey. Nergigante actively hunts down and kills other Elder Dragons. It is known to be the predator of other Elder Dragons, such as Kushala Daora and Teostra, making it one of the few monsters known to prey upon the class. **If another Elder Dragon is in the area there is a small chance Nergigante may appear as well. ** Nergigante hunts other Elder Dragons, because of the large amounts of bioenergy within them. It prefers to eat prey that has large amounts of bioenergy. **Researchers found the remains of one Nergigante's kills before it was officially classified as an Elder Dragon. It is unknown which Elder Dragon it was eating. *Since ancient times, when the Elder Crossing first started, Nergigante has hunted Elder Dragons in the New World. Nergigante lives in the Elder's Recess because it was drawn there by the other Elder Dragons that live within the area. During the events of MHW, Nergigante was waiting for Zorah Magdaros to die so that it could have an all you can eat buffet, but from hunters repelling the giant Elder Dragon, it didn't get its meal. From Nergigante not getting any piece of the Zorah Magdaros, it went on a rampage in the Elder's Recess, causing other Elder Dragons in the area to flee. **Nergigante even made a nest in the Elder's Recess by claiming a Gajalaka village as its territory. *Covering Nergigante's head, arms, wings, and tail are sharp spines that are used in combat. These spines can break quite easily. *Unlike other Elder Dragons Nergigante isn't able to cause a natural disaster, at least a noticeable one, however, it does have a unique ability to make up for that. Nergigante has accelerated regenerative abilities that are far beyond any known creature. Nergigante can regenerate the spines on its body parts in near seconds if they're broken, allowing for it to fight with little to no injuries to its weapons. When the spines regrow, they're white in color and fragile but as they further develop, they will turn black and harden. These hardened, black spines will repel most attacks as well as deal more damage to enemies. **It can take about a few seconds to a minute for a Nergigante to regrow its spines. **As long as Nergigante is alive, it can continue regenerating the spines on its body for its whole life. **Nergigante doesn't mind injuring itself in battle since it can regenerate. **Nergigante has about 1800, or more, spikes growing on its body alone. *When all the spines on Nergigante's body turn black, it will perform a devastating flying attack that can kill most foes in a single hit. It's unknown why it performs this particular attack. *Not much else is known about Nergigante. *The development team had a real hard-time designing Nergigante. Nergigante's design changed drastically over time, it went from gecko-like to a science fiction creature. Eventually, they went with designs that made Nergigante porcupine-like like the one we have now. *Each Elder Dragon in the Monster Hunter series has their own unique characteristics. For Nergigante, the MH Team wanted an Elder Dragon that could cause massive destruction as well as to regenerate at an accelerated rate. Concept Art MHW-Nergigante Concept Art 002.jpg MHW-Nergigante Concept Art 001.png MHW-Nergigante Concept Art 002.png Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs